True Love
by Brookester27
Summary: Aubrey has had a horrible day and loses her temper, which results in Beca coming in contact with her cheesy side. Mitchsen oneshot based on the song "True Love" by P!nk. Rated T for language.


**Okay, this oneshot was prompted by bechloehuh, a wonderfully gifted writer on this website. This has taken a bit longer to churn out then I had hoped, but at least it's finally written out and done with. Hopefully this doesn't disappoint. **

**bechloehuh: I apologize if you wanted a songfic, but I would totally butcher it all up so I gave it a little twist. Hopefully you like it?**

* * *

Aubrey Posen and Beca Mitchell were complete opposites. Everything had to be planned out or meticulously neat for Aubrey. Nothing could ever come as a surprise. The blonde liked to feel as if she had complete control over everything that happened in her life, whereas Beca didn't seem to give a rat's ass about anything other than her music and took everything in as it came. She was one of those people that was unnecessarily messy and seemed to "go with the flow". The two girls irritated each other to no end, arguing over the smallest things that led to infuriated yelling for no apparent reason. But they made it work because they were hopelessly in love.

However, there were certain quirks about one girl that would drive the other insane, and vice-versa. Little spats about Beca leaving her jacket in the middle of the floor or Aubrey playing her older music a little too loudly were the norm. Fighting was just a part of their relationship. But sometimes small things get taken _way_ too seriously.

* * *

Aubrey wasn't in a good mood. Her day had started out bad enough when she woke up late and didn't have enough time for her morning coffee because a certain _someone_ had turned off the alarm clock. The blonde's day progressively worsened as she had to stop at seemingly every stoplight in Atlanta and was nearly late for work, where she then had to deal with one of her many dumbass coworkers dropping a greasy breakfast burrito into her lap, no doubt leaving a stain on the crotch of her new (and expensive) khakis. So now Aubrey hoped that Beca wouldn't do anything to send her flying over the edge.

When the blonde stepped into the apartment, she was immediately met with the sight of Beca's combat boots and jacket lying in a heap beside the couch. Aubrey pursed her lips. She was going to _strangle_ her girlfriend.

"Beca!" Aubrey called out into the apartment, her voice sharp and business-like.

"Yeah, babe?" came Beca's voice from their bedroom.

"How many times have I told you to not leave your stuff in the middle of the floor?"

Beca appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, a confused expression decorating her angular features. "What are you talking about?"

"You left your boots and jacket out again!" Aubrey exclaimed, gesticulating wildly at the offending objects. The blonde - who was already loosing her touch on sanity and was already nearing her boiling point before - had finally exceeded the limit as Beca merely smirked and shrugged. Aubrey ground her teeth together to keep herself from saying something she'd regret and stalked past Beca into the bedroom to change out of her work clothes.

Beca slowly counted to ten inside her head before following after Aubrey. She did this for the sole reason that Aubrey did the same thing as well and if Beca appeared before she was done counting, the brunette would usually have to dodge some sort of projectile. It had almost become second instinct for the couple, which isn't necessarily a good thing.

The brunette sat on the edge of their bed, watching her extremely pissed off girlfriend finish changing into an old pair of shorts and oversized shirt. It wasn't hard to tell that Aubrey wasn't just pissed at Beca. To put it quite simply, Aubrey's forehead would wrinkle if it was just Beca aggravating her, but the blonde was moving stiffly and her eyebrows were almost touching she was frowning so deeply. Beca reached out, grabbed Aubrey's hand, and pulled her over to sit on the bed as well.

"What's the matter, Buttercup?" Beca asked.

"Nothing," Aubrey replied sharply. "I'm just having a bad day."

"Tell me about it."

Aubrey shot her a strange look. Beca had never _offered_ to sit and listen. She usually sat and listened without protesting whenever Aubrey would start ranting. A small spark of anger coursed through her veins for seemingly no apparent reason - maybe it was the fact that Beca wasn't acting like her Beca - and she was suddenly in a full blown rant about the brunette rather than about her admittedly horrible day.

"Sometimes I hate every single word you say and sometimes I just want to slap you in the face," Aubrey started heatedly. Beca showed no signs of being offended. If anything, there was a small upward tilt to her pink lips. "You push all my buttons down, but I'm somewhat miffed that life would suck without you. At the same time that I want to hug you, I also happen to wanna wrap my hands around your neck and throttle you." Beca, seemingly amused at the last part, grinned widely, despite the fact that Aubrey was talking about choking her. "You're a complete _asshole_, but I miraculously love you to pieces. You make me so mad that I sometimes ask myself why I'm still here or 'where could I go?'." Beca raised an eyebrow at this new piece of information, but widely decided to not interrupt just yet. "You're the only love I've ever known, but I hate you. So, so much."

Beca smirked. "Done?" Aubrey took a deep breath before slowly nodding. "Do you feel better?"

"Much better," Aubrey murmured.

"It is about time you've wrapped your little brain around my feelings," Beca admitted. She smirked at Aubrey's confused expression. "I hate you as well, Buttercup."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. She did feel a lot better now that she had gotten that off her chest and she was in a much better mood now. "I had a feeling that it was a mutual thing."

"This thing that we have -" Beca gestured to herself and then to Aubrey "-is what's called true love." Aubrey raised an eyebrow. Beca had never gotten this 'deep' and emotional before. Seems like today was the day for a lot of firsts. "By the way, you were joking about the leaving part, right?" For the first time that night, Beca looked worried as she waited for an answer.

"I got caught up in the moment. _That_ I didn't mean, but everything else was spot on."

Beca chuckled before quickly pressing a kiss to Aubrey's nose. "Good, because no one else can break my heart like you."

"Did you eat a whole block of cheese before I came home? Because you're being awfully cheesy."

"Dammit, Posen, way to ruin the moment."

* * *

**Okay, Aubrey's whole rant was lyrics from the song "True Love" by P!nk, I just replaced some words and removed some to fit the context of the story. It was quite honestly the perfect song for these two, considering they have this rivalry going on in the movie. I'm emotionally stunted so that's why I used the lyrics as their words, rather than making this a songfic or something (also because I can't write songfics to save my life).**

**Thanks to bechloehuh for sending me that prompt!**


End file.
